Just say 'Hi'
by smytheforthewin
Summary: You know when you send a texto to a wrong number and that a really, really nice thing happens to you ? Exactly. And that's what Sebastian had experienced. One shot Kurtbastian


**Hello there :D Okay. I saw that you really liked my version of Sebastian in ' There's nothing wrong with blushing, beautiful ' ( there is no link between the two stories though ) so I decided to do another RP with a stranger on Omegle, still being Sebastian but this time, he opens himself completely. I hope you'll enjoy, and give me your reviews ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

This happened during the time Kurt and Blaine were at Dalton, but Sebastian was there too. Sebastian wanted to send a texto to Wes, but he sent it to Kurt instead and Kurt will fake being Wes to get Sebastian to talk more.

_He's driving me crazy, Wes. Help me. – S_

**… Who are you trying to get a hold of ? – W**

_Come on, Wes. I talk about him like… twice a day since one month. You know who I'm talking about. – S_

_I'm sorry for bothering by the way – S_

_Tell me if I'm annoying – S_

**You're fine. – W**

**I'm… I'm here for you. – W**

_I know – S_

_You're awesome. – S_

_And yeah… I wish you could help me but there's just nothing to do –S_

_I think I just need to talk. – S_

**… Go ahead. – W**

**… Tell me what you're thinking about – W**

_It's just… - S_

_The boyfriend will always be in the way but he doesn't even deserve him. – S_

_I'm much better than him… - S_

**You'd be better for him ? – W**

_I don't know. I wish I was. – S_

_I'm so desperate – S_

_I don't even know how to talk to him – S_

_I know I'll sound like an old cliché but I never felt like this before – S_

_I panic every time I talk to him and I feel the need to build up my confidence by being bitchy_

_I feel terrible. – S_

**What… what was the last thing you said to him ? – W**

Sebastian sighed sadly.

_I called him gayface… - S_

_I'm a horrible person – S_

_I can't believe it came from my own mouth – S_

_He's beautiful… - S_

Kurt's eyes widened. He was talking about him. Sebastian was talking about _him_. _He's_ driving Sebastian crazy.

**… You think he's beautiful ? – W**

_Yes. – S_

_I'm surprised I didn't faint the first time we met – S_

_Okay I stop bothering you now. I know you're not gay and that you don't like to talk about boys. – S_

**No… I'm interested, actually. – W**

**I'd like to know more about how you feel about him, Sebastian. – W**

_Really ? – S_

_Because I have a lot to say – S_

_But it'd be too long so I'd make a summary… - S_

Kurt bit his lip, bracing himself.

**You don't have to… you can tell me anything. – W**

Sebastian breathed in slightly and he rolled on his stomach to be in a better position.

_I'm crazy about him. The first time we met I really think I had a thunder. I keep thinking about him and I even ask Blaine out just because I know that Kurt will be there too. – S_

_Fucking Blaine. – S_

_It hurts so much – S_

_Seeing him being so happy with Blaine – S_

_And I can't even tell him how I feel because I'm scared of being rejected – S_

_And he would reject me, Wes. – S_

**What makes you think they're so happy ? – W**

_Well… they look very happy together – S_

Sebastian sniffed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

_And Blaine keeps telling me how wonderful Kurt is – S_

_And it hurts even more because I /know/ he's wonderful, fuck I know – S_

**… How do you know ? –W**

**He could be a horrible person. Willing to cheat on Blaine with you. – W**

_He would never do that. Wes, come on – S_

_He's the perfect boyfriend – S_

_One day he'd been mad at Blaine because he thought Blaine and I were flirting and all – S_

_And I felt fucking horrible that day – S_

_Anyway… I'm not even his type – S_

_And I don't remember what was your question – S_

_Sorry if I didn't answered – S_

**… Have you… um, ever… approached him in a different way ? – W**

_Who ? Kurt ? – S_

**Yes. – W**

_No, I mean… I tried but I failed miserably. – S_

_I never know how he will react when I say Hi – S_

_So sometime I just don't say hi and wait for him to throw an insult at me and I play the game to feign I'm not interested in him… - S_

**… He might be at the Lima Bean alone… - W**

_… you mean right now ? – S  
How do you know that ? – S_

**I'm Wes. I know everything. – W**

_What are you proposing ? I go there randomly and say hi ? – S_

_I could never do this. – S_

**Sebastian. – W**

**Focus. You can do this. – W**

**Go up and say hi. – W**

_But by the time I go there he might leave – S_

_I'm freaking, Wes – S_

_What should I tell him ? – S_

**… He'll still be there. – W**

**Calm down and leave now. – W**

**Tell him 'hello', Sebastian. – W**

_I'm already on my way – S_

_I'm crazy. – S_

_YOU'RE CRAZY, WES – S_

_I'm going to have a heart attack. – S_

_There's no way I will act like usual with him now – S_

**PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. – W**

_FJSKLDFJKLDFJSLD – S_

(…)

_Okay I'm there – S_

_I'm gonna die now – S  
Bye Wes – S_

Sebastian swallowed hardly and entered the Lima Bean, glancing around for Kurt and once he spotted him, he went to the counter to get his usual French vanilla.

_Okay, I'm dying now – S_

_Good byyyye Weeees – S_

Wes didn't answer him. _Fuck off_, he thought. He took his coffee, thanking the barista and he breathed in deeply before he walked to Kurt's table and sat in front of him.

'' Hey Kurt, '' he said.

'' Hi, Sebastian. ''

Sebastian looked up. Kurt's voice was so calm, so inviting comparing at the other time they talked. He wasn't going to complain, though.

…

Wait, was Kurt _blushing_ ?

'' Is it me that makes you blush like that ? '' Sebastian asked, immediately scolding himself because he was being snarky again.

But Kurt remained silent. Not any sharp response. He was _smiling_. Sebastian looked down and noticed Kurt's phone. _Oh no_. Did Wes –

'' Have you talked with Wes today ? '' he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kurt's smile went in a shy shape and he shrugged, tilting his head.

'' Sort of, '' Kurt said, handing his phone to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at Kurt, then at the phone and he took it, looking at the boy with a suspicious look. He clicked a button to light it up and then he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds.

_Okay, I'm dying now – S_

___Good byyyye Weeees_ – S

Sebastian's eyes widened and he scrolled through the conversation.

_I'm crazy about him. The first time we met I really think I had a thunder. I keep thinking about him and I even ask Blaine out just because I know that Kurt will be there too. – S_

_Fucking Blaine. – S_

_It hurts so much – S_

Sebastian began to breathe a little bit harder. Tears were prickling his eyes but he blinked very often to hold them back, his face reddening deeply. After a minute, he dropped the phone and looked in Kurt's eyes, frowning sadly.

'' Why have you done that ? '' he asked in a shaking voice.

Kurt straightened up in his seat and swallowed nervously.

'' I don't know, '' Kurt said in a small voice. '' I'm happy I did it, though. ''

Sebastian lowered his gaze and his lips parted slightly, looking anxious.

''You're happy you have fooled me ? '' he said, looking at Kurt. '' I don't understand why you wanted to know that. It won't change anything anyway, '' Sebastian snapped as he stood up.

'' It changes _everything._ ''

Kurt looked directly in Sebastian's eyes, making the boy sitting back slowly. For a couple of seconds, they just stared at each other, none of them being able to speak again.

'' What does it change ? '' Sebastian dared to ask.

Kurt breathed in and sighed deeply.

'' Sebastian… ''

Kurt bit his lip.

'' … it felt good – _I_ felt good when you said all those… beautiful things about me, '' Kurt started shyly. '' I realize that not even Blaine had given me that feeling and I… I liked it a lot and I'd like to feel it again. ''

Sebastian remained quiet for a while.

'' So you're saying that you were serious about cheating on Blaine with me ? '' he asked in disbelief.

'' No, of course not… you were right. I could never cheat on Blaine. ''

Sebastian lowered his gaze sadly.

'' … I think I'm gonna leave him. ''

The taller boy looked up, mid shocked and mid hopeful.

'' Are you serious ? '' he asked.

Kurt nodded weakly.

'' I must admit he's been mean at me lately and I didn't like it at all. And I don't believe in second chances in a couple, '' he said.

Sebastian looked at him and gave him a compassionate look.

'' Give me a week. '' Kurt said.

'' Whoa, Kurt, hey, I don't force you to anyth – ''

'' I'm not happy anymore, Sebastian. I don't want to have a boyfriend just to have a boyfriend. Especially when I'm treated like that… ''

Sebastian remained quiet, then he nodded slowly.

'' Good luck then, '' he said softly, caressing Kurt's arm gently.

(…)

Kurt wondered if the fact that he felt flutters when Sebastian touched him was normal. You know, the kind of flutters you have when you like someone in a special way ? _Those_ flutters. Anyway. Blaine has been dumped, but he understood why Kurt wanted to break up and he respected that. Of course he still loved Kurt, but he loved him enough to let him be happy even if it was going to be with someone else.

Two months went by. Sebastian and Kurt went on few dates and were getting closer and closer to each other, and Kurt was wondering how he could have hate Sebastian for that long. He was so happy with him and they weren't even _dating_ official –

'' Kurt ? ''

The shorter boy looked up from the T.V to Sebastian. They were at the Smythe's house, comfortably sitting on the basement couch under a warm blanket and watching a nice movie.

'' Yes ? ''

Sebastian licked his lips and shifted slightly to face him.

'' Can I kiss you ? ''

_Finally_, Kurt thought. It's been a long time now since he waited for Sebastian to make a move. He nodded slowly, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. Sebastian's face lightened up as Kurt agreed and he placed a hand on the boy's cheek, leaning closer to press a soft kiss on his pink lips. It was so smooth, so tender that it made Kurt's whole body shiver and he kissed back automatically. _Gosh_. If it wasn't the _best_ feeling Kurt had in his entire life.

After a long time, they pulled back reluctantly and Sebastian looked in Kurt's eyes, his own sparkling with love and joy. He gave him a warm smile and ran a hand in Kurt's hair, leaning in slightly to whisper his words to his ear because finally,_ finally_ he could do it.

'' I love you. ''


End file.
